


Diplomacy May Call for Creative Thinking

by blueberry



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry/pseuds/blueberry
Summary: A mafia meeting that both Dino and Xanxus attend gets derailed by a weaponised aphrodisiac.Dino reasons that it's only diplomatic to call Squalo in to help with something like that.





	Diplomacy May Call for Creative Thinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gen (ryujinjakka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryujinjakka/gifts).

The meeting was not a big one, though not too small - negotiating territory was a tricky thing, a subject that easily triggered volatile reactions. Everybody had agreed to keep it small for now, and there had been sharp murmurs when the head of the Beccio had brought two people with him into the meeting room instead of coming in alone or with only his right hand; of course, the Beccio tended to know the most about everyone's old treaties, which was valuable, so complaints had subsided. Tensions stayed low enough that Dino and a couple of other people could massage things in the direction of beneficial agreements, where shared territory also led to reasonable favours traded or shared profits.

The first sign of something strange was a sweet scent in the air. Flowery. Dino couldn't have said what flower, and he only noticed it because it was a new element in the room. It didn't seem like anything more than an attempt to make the meeting subtly nicer and he attached a feeling of approval to his opinion about the host.

Then the Beccio boss went _tch_. First Dino had heard a few sharp sniffs from that direction, then a gasp, and at last he clucked his tongue with mighty annoyance that drew most eyes. He interrupted the ongoing conversation, leaning back in his chair and grumpily crossing his arms. "Let me tell you all about a certain spring day, a few decades ago, not much talked about at all ... and loosen my tie!"

Just about everyone followed his example on that last bit before he'd started telling the story. Normally there would have been protest about the blatant disrespect of that kind of informality, but everyone was too busy murmuring what a good idea it was to loosen ties, kick off shoes and socks, put jackets over the back of their chairs... Dino blinked twice at one of the bosses rolling her stockings down her legs, shoes kicked off somewhere he couldn't even spot. Sure, it was hot in here suddenly, but that was an unusual sight.

Old Beccio cleared things right up about that particular smell, the flowers it came from, and the way it stimulated the body and mind. _In detail_, and where Dino should have been embarrassed about the salaciousness, and trying to figure out who all might have been involved so that he had a bit of blackmail in his pocket, he simply enjoyed listening. Really, really enjoyed it, and almost popped the button on his slacks for a little relief.

The flowers' effect was insidious! Dino shook his head to clear it and then gave in to his next most natural urge: to help his companions. Shortly before the scent of flowers had become an issue, Romario had gone to the bathroom at the other end of the hallway to this lounge (murmuring with a grin that Dino had better stay put in his chair and not do anything that required more motion than to blink and breathe), and Dino quickly took out his phone and sent him a warning and instructions for staying unaffected if he could.

Then there was Xanxus of the Vongola, four seats down from him along the big marble-topped table.

It didn't require thinking twice about - Dino shoved his chair away so hard it scraped up his leg as it fell, stumbled over others' sprawled, spread legs, and grabbed Xanxus by a good hold under one arm and hauled him away. The grip was almost medical in its firmness without requiring pain to do a little manhandling! All his trips to the main family doctor had paid off in more ways than the treatment of contusions and cracked bones.

He didn't know Xanxus. Rumours, stories, all there was to learn in the way that Squalo fell quiet when the guy became a topic of conversation - that, Dino knew. It was enough to match with the stark shock in Xanxus's expression and his frozen posture and decide he'd much prefer to spare his pride and to stay out of an orgy.

The Cavallone and Vongola were pledged to help each other. Simple.

It was honestly only after Dino had managed to get them into the coatroom off the lounge, almost empty while the season was a warm early autumn, that he gave a thought to Xanxus's build. His gorgeous build, strong and cleanly muscled - wrapped up in a suit that all of a sudden gave the impression of a leash, poorly restraining a feral thing that did not intend to go hungry any longer.

He had to be the one person who hadn't removed his suit jacket. Chances were he still didn't like getting cold. Dino moved to meet him halfway, the better to keep him warm, since being helpful was already the agenda for the moment.

One step, and Dino tripped over the single random suitcase that had been left behind or stored in the coatroom. 

But he determined the next instant that he was a lucky man: He was then _saved_ by Xanxus's ego.

"You have to run to me even though we're barely four metres apart? Huh." He'd caught Dino before he really fell, with an arm that he now kept like a bar across Dino's chest. It curled, hand grasping the back of Dino's shirt. Through the blotch of a discomfited blush on Xanxus's face, a smile grew, a clear glorying in the knowledge that he was glorious.

Well, if it was going to be like that. Dino took the excuse to do as he liked best with lovers. He crowded in close to Xanxus, knees bumping knees with no great force, crotches grinding together, the echoed flex of a gasp at the sensations - too much sensation, it shouldn't race in his blood like this. With arms around Xanxus at the waist, up across his back, Dino played with the ever-present talisman fixed to Xanxus's hair.

Even with the closed door of the little room, the scent of flowers permeated. The moment was already dizzy, and it became more so. Dino wrangled a hand to the serious issue here - sticking it down the front of Xanxus's trousers. Then getting it loose immediately so he could undo both their trousers, button and zip, and work them partway down along with underwear. Giving his own cock a squeeze, but unable to look at Xanxus, harder than he'd seen anyone before, without needing to take care of it together.

There was enough precum to make his hand slick, to let it pump firm up and down their cocks. Not enough that it wouldn't be a little sore later, that they wouldn't have to remember what they were doing; he grinned with pre-emptive relish. Dino pushed in closer so he could feel more everywhere, the squeeze of his hand and the hot slide of another cock against his most of what he needed, but not all.

He came, and kept going without stopping, without needing to. Xanxus let out a strangled cry at the increased pace made possible by the slick mess, and took only a few more strokes before he went tense with orgasm. And it was automatic to keep going.

It wasn't as immediately necessary, though.

"We should find Squalo," Dino whispered desperately. He couldn't swear his guess was right, but instinct said that you didn't vow to spend so much unnecessary time on haircare for someone your feelings didn't run complicated on. You didn't lie ruined and defeated in a hospital and wring sadness out of yourself for someone else only, no thought spared for yourself, if your feelings didn't run deep. So while it wasn't clear whether or not Squalo had a claim, Dino had kept enough of an eye out to suspect he wanted one.

If he'd betrayed his old school friend, he'd like to minimise the damage as much as possible.

Dino had back-up arguments ready - it would be safer to have someone uninvolved to monitor them, many hands made light work - but Xanxus went wide-eyed and didn't require any more of an argument. He stormed out of the coatroom and ate up distance with his long strides, dragging Dino with him through the mansion and disregarding everyone they passed.

Then he stopped in front of a room - and just snarled, making no move to open the door.

Sometimes Dino really wondered about the guy who'd come out of the ice. He might still be way too much of a sixteen-year-old with a crush and a really poor idea of what to do with any emotion but to be cranky about it, even though he'd been back in the world a few years now.

It was up to Dino, then. "Squalo!" he said, throwing the door open. "I hope you feel like a surprise!"

They'd made it to a bedroom. It didn't make much of a difference to Dino at this point, but it was convenient.

"You!" Squalo said at a remarkably reasonable volume. He looked winded. "You two..."

Xanxus disregarded any hint at feelings of betrayal. "Strip." He strode forward, looked surprised for a second that he and Dino were still clutching each other desperately, but dragged him up to Squalo anyway.

Squalo danced back. "Don't infect me! I was waiting for the gas masks to get distributed to come and clear you out of there, you asshole! We heard about the sudden deployment of GODDAMN FUCK-FLOWERS from Cavallone's man getting warning about it - why the hell didn't YOU tell me?"

"Strip, or stand guard," Xanxus said. He didn't sound like he had any degree of glory now, or even as if he was waiting to be obeyed. He was back to being a hungry thing, intent.

When Squalo glared into his eyes as he shucked his jacket, Xanxus didn't seemed pleased, either - still hungry, even hungrier, suspicious but helpless before the need. He finally detangled his grip from Dino's clothes and hair to grab Squalo and kiss him.

It was all right. The kind of closeness Dino liked wasn't really broken. He could slip sideways and mould himself around Squalo. It was insanely satisfying to prop him up in the full force of his devotion, because for years Dino had watched him grow bitter and almost, almost tamed and known that he couldn't help. Now he could in the most tangible way, and he even got to see why Squalo would feel such devotion.

"Things got out of hand fast," he murmured warmly in Squalo's ear. "It wasn't our intention to go together like that, not really."

Squalo sagged back against him. Dino felt as if he'd lost balance in the dizzy heat rising in him, but he hadn't - it was an easy maneuver to drag the other two onto the bed, all he had to do was keep a hold. He really did want to keep this in one piece: old friendship, loyalty restored, some living injected into a life with eight thrown-away years, all fitting together with unexpected grace.

*

"Relations between Cavallone and Vongola had better not suffer," Dino said afterwards. "I just worked incredibly hard."

He was answered by snores, which was just as well - better than Squalo starting to shout about his tendency to whine. It was a good way to wrap up good work, really; nothing could be made that much worse if he followed the example.

*

The culprits of the aphrodisiac attack were traced within the week. It was discreetly done, but rumours had still slipped out. In months to come, Dino found that he was lucky - he was the one who'd got a warning out, and he'd been seen to show decorum in only going with one partner, which was worth a lot in some eyes. To resist the nearly irresistible! 

Sometimes gossip still bothered him. For example, the man currently riding the fine line between insulting his allies and not insulting him, or at least not too clearly.

"I heard that Xanxus of the Varia ran to find his second in command! To drag someone into such an unfortunate event, a subordinate who trusted him ... and what does it say about their relationship now?"

Dino would have been annoyed without that last bit, but with it, he became alert and wary.

"My ally is used to - I'm sad to say this, you understand - having no respect," he said in a gossipy tone of his own. "Fortunately he has adapted so he no longer minds this!" Ha, as if. But... "It hardly registers because it is natural enough to him to be feared instead, and it has much the same effect. And being feared is something he finds all too easy."

Dino grinned broadly. "In that way I find him a _downright inspiration_."

It got the gossip sitting up straight like he had just graduated from finishing school. The man left Dino as soon as he could. 

Someday, at one of these parties, he really hoped to find Xanxus or Squalo; one was sure to lead to the other. It wouldn't do to go running after the leaders of the Varia. But if they happened to find each other again ... there was still a lot to learn.


End file.
